DeWitt and Daughter: Investigators International
by Legate Dana Scipio
Summary: My father is far from perfect, but he has always been there for me. We now have a chance to go home, "Bring us the girl, wipe free the debt." One last 'family venture' and we can put the past behind us. A thought experiment-what if instead of choosing the Booker to rescue the Elizabeth, Robert just took a Booker with a daughter and went with them for the task.
1. Introduction: Welcome to Columbia

_**DeWitt and Daughter: Investigators International **_

_**Disclaimer:** According to the Many Worlds Theory, it is likely that in some reality, I actually own Bioshock Infinite...however apparently and unfortunately it is not this particular reality. So as it turns out, I am merely borrowing a man, a city, a lighthouse and a few other things from the owners in this dimension for my wee little fanfic._

/**Long summery:** Instead of turning over his daughter to Comstock, Booker took Anna and fled both Comstock and his debts. He raised his daughter abroad while doing what he was good at across the globe. From being a o-yatoi gaikokujin, other such jobs in the Orient, as well as some time in Europe, Booker carved out some sort of 'living' for himself and a growing Anna. Even training her in do his type of 'work' as well, because as it can turn out: "Like father, like daughter." Later on, Robert Lutece approaches them to rescue a girl to clear Booker's debt. The DeWitts take the job in hopes of returning to the USA for a quieter life. The year is 1912, let us begin this thought experiment./

**Introduction: Welcome to Columbia**

"This changes everything," a woman in a raincoat says over the sounds of the falling rain.

"Does this mean you're going to row?" the man also in a raincoat, who is obviously rowing, asks hopefully.

"No, you have done just fine at this before," the woman replies.

"I won't even bother asking them. Some things never change," he sighs.

"But look at what you have done this time," the woman scolds.

"Done what?"

"Completely thrown out the experiment altogether, with these two!"

"This is a new experiment then," the man counters as a lighthouse comes into view.

"We never finished the other!" she huffs.

"Obsessive repetition of an action expecting a different result is considered insane behavior in some fields," the man chides.

"Not in ours or by our circumstances," the woman replies.

"No matter, we are here. Off you two go, remember the deal," the man says as we pull up to a run down dock. Dad-no we are on the job now-Booker climbs up first and I follow. Once off, the two in the row boat row off, still bickering.

Booker calls to them, "Will someone be here to pick us up?"

"I hope so!" one of the calls back in between their repartee.

Eager to get out of the rain, we head towards the desolate lighthouse. As we walk I comment, "I'm not so sure about our clients this time."

"They're odd, but their cash is good. Plus one job, clearing it all," Booker replies simply as we reach the door. On it is a foreboding letter reminding us of our job. He knocks a couple times with no answer.

"Must be upstairs?" I suggest as Booker tries the door. It opens with ease.

"Most likely does not expect visitors," he suggests.

"When would a lighthouse ever expect anyone?" I ask as we enter.

Booker calls out, "Hello, anyone here?"

No answer. It is much quieter inside than out. In fact it is silent, too silent. We both draw out our guns, Dad with a revolver and I take out my Mauser. As we climb the stairs, we pass various odd religious quotes are hung about.

The next level, we reach a telephone, I pick it up...the line is dead.

Up one more level...

"Damn! This just got worse," Dad says as we come up on the next floor. I join and see a, gag, unpleasant sight. There tied to a chair, bloodied, beaten, and dead is I presume to be the 'former' lighthouse attendant.

"This may explain why they are covering the initial debt and 20 years of interest," I muse as we pass on.

Finally reaching the top, Booker draws out a card, "I guess, ring the bells as it says here," he tells me. I take the card and follow the instructions: Two rings of the bell with the sword, two rings of the bell with the key, and one ring of the scroll.

Nothing happens-for a half second. But then the loud tones of the bells repeat using the foghorn.

"What the?" I ask as the lighthouse light turns on and flickers several different colors.

The light then rotates down revealing two seats with straps.

"I guess this is how we get to Columbia," Dad shrugs.

"I don't get it. Since when do lighthouses serve as transport?" I ask. I had expected that we would signal a ship from here and then be on our way.

As we sit down Dad comments, "We have seen stranger, remember Shang-hi?"

"Oh yeah, that time down by the docks with the-" suddenly braces snap on securing us to the chairs.

"WHOAH," the seat tips down showing rockets below flaring.

"Shit, shit, what did we get into?!" I yell over the roar, as an angelic woman begins a count down.

The seats tip back up and a walls appear around us.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

The rockets suddenly push us upwards and we blast off in to the sky.

"Ascension," the voice says as the ocean disappears from below.

"Ascension," we pass through dark storm clouds that flare lighting.

"Ascension," bursting out of the clouds, the blinding light of the sun blinds me.

"Hallelujah," it announces. I reopen my eyes...impossible!

Outside the porthole, there floating, seemingly effortlessly in the sky amongst the white fluffy clouds are buildings-

No, before me flies an entire city.

The rockets cut out and a jerking motion slows our descent. The angelic voice announces, "Welcome pilgrim to Columbia."

[**Author's ramble:**

So here is something that made me think every since I took Elizabeth out of Battleship Bay. For a girl being locked up in a tower-with almost no human contact and a giant bird as her caretaker, and texts as her entertainment and knowledge base-she can not only keep her head down in a firefight, but also keep pace with a one man army and support him!

Also I have studied some of the time period and concluded that a man like Mr. DeWitt, a man battle tank, would have easy found work and escaped debts if he left America in that day and age.

So here is my **premise**: What if instead of giving Robert Lutece and Combstock the girl in the first place, he fled.

What if he fled to the Orient or Europe (in my little FF he did both).

And further, what if he took Anna DeWitt with him.

(**Extension**: Robert Lutece, not being persistent merely 'flips the page' to another world over and repeats the procedure, only with success.)

And while on these ventures a very imperfect father in a hazardous environment raised a very capable and dangerous daughter.

My **reasoning**: I mean look at what over a decade in a tower did? Imagine an Anna DeWitt who was raised/survived in the settings of the Meiji Restoration of Japan and the Boxer Rebellion in China and then spent her teens as an assistant investigator (hired gun) hopping across Europe?

This all leads up to my little tale: It is 1912, an experienced Booker and an trained/dangerous in her own right Anna, both weary of the 'run and gun' life style wish to return to America and lead a quieter lifestyle. Robert Lutece, seeing the failure after failure of other Bookers and Elizabeths before, decides to change up experiments and try something interesting. Maybe instead of reuniting the Booker with the Anna, just get Elizabeth out of Columbia and stop Combstock once and for all. Undo the mess still, but subtract the obvious catharsis.

After all, we are dealing with multiple worlds, many oceans, a heavens full of lighthouses: surely with Robert Lutece's belief in the blank page before him, he can draw something different than 122 copies he has helped write previous?]


	2. Chapter 1: A Walk to the Park

**Chapter 1: A Walk to the Park**

As we 'land', I feel blood rush to my head, I feel faint.

"Anna, Anna! Are you okay!" Dad calls out to me, I can feel his giant hand on my shoulder gently shaking me.

"Yes?" I crack open an eye to see his concerned face.

"You fainted for a moment," he tells me, as he looks me over for injury.

"Just surprised, I didn't expect a flying city," I reply. Getting up I find that we landed in some sort of...I guess I would call it a 'church'. Not of any denomination I have ever heard of.

Cold water sloshes around at my ankles and I follow Dad in exploring the odd place. Lots of weird stuff about a lamb, a prophet and the Comstocks. With the statues and strange stained glass images, it feels as though this 'Prophet' and his wife: 'Lady Comstock' are the gods of this land.

"Reminds me of the cult we investigated in Russia," I muse as I check around, finding nobody looking, I swipe a coin and inspect it. A silver dollar.

"They were much less full of themselves and more anti-cleric," Dad says as he looks at the coins. Inspecting one more closely he comments, "Poorer too. Pure silver."

Continuing we pass a white robed man, Dad asks him, "What is this place?"

"Heaven, son and daughter, or as close as we'll see it in this life," the man informs us.

Once past him and out of ear shot I comment, "This place is really weird."

"Now Anna, even in paradise, there are some fools," Dad chastises.

Ahead a bunch of people are gathered around a pastor who crones on the virtues and wonders of Columbia, I whisper one last comment, "But this may be the majority."

Ending our conversation, Dad enters the circle.

The pastor who was speaking, looks pauses a moment, looking in our direction. His milky blind eyes slowly move about, "What is this? Is there a new member wishing to join our flock...no, two?"

I mouth to Dad, 'How does he do that?' He merely shrugs.

Seeing that the blind pastor blocks the only entrance, it seems we will have to accept being baptized into 'Church of the Ego'. Dad goes first and is nearly drowned by the jovial fanatic. He passes through, thoroughly dunked and has a concerned look on his face.

I approach next and take the pastors hand. He grasps me and says, "Now, now little lamb, do you accept baptism into this fold?"

"Yes," I say reluctantly.

"I now baptize you," he then rapidly and fluidly dunks me once, unprepared.

I come up rasping and he dunks me again.

I feel like I am going to die! He raises me up and wittily jabs, "Now for this poor soul, the sins of the father shall be paid by the daughter!"

Down once more, I feel my lungs burn with spent air before being yanked up. Released, I feel about ready to collapse when Dad catches me and supports me as we head outside. I already hate this place and job. Not even an hour in and we're soaked and surrounded by nutcases. Could this get any worse?

...

There are times when self-restraint is a virtue. It is bad enough that I got man-handled by that religious nut, but my daughter too? I reassure myself that I did the right thing by not killing him on the spot. Pulling Anna a bit harder, I mentally remember, while her looks come from her mother, her temper is from me.

Outside in a garden adorned with images of excessive patriotism and religious fervor I tell her, "Honey, if we kill him then will have deal with everyone else."

As we pass some people praying to...really? Washington, Franklin, and Jefferson. Anna comments, "If we had, would we have to listen them?"

I sigh. I can't believe her sometimes. The reverend might have a point. This girl, a former angel in her childhood, has been tainted by my 'parenting'.

I could have, given her up, so she could have a better life elsewhere. But no, when I was young and stupid, I fled my debts. A person like me, with my history was able to land a job in the East. First in Japan, where I trained farm peasants to fight. All the while fending off psycho samurai out to lynch foreigners.

As we exit the cloister we come to a square with a massive statue of the 'Prophet', at least the guy has the right look. We have to wait a moment for the bridge to connect the garden with the square. Looking around I see that at least we fit in somewhat. That will help with us getting around without sticking out too much. Anna and I merely look a bit lower in class with I in my roughed up and sun-drying suit and her in a white and black school girl's uniform dress. With our weapons concealed and if our clothes dry fast, we may just pass as a father and daughter just out of a particular active game at the fair.

The connection made, we cross and Anna asks, "So where do we go?"

"Monument Island," I say as I hand her the information-a photograph and a postcard of a angel statue.

"I see," she answers, looking the information over she says, "This girl kind of looks like me when I was younger. Perhaps I am her evil twin."

Ignoring her odd comment, I look up and see our destination, "There's our place." I gesture to a an angel statue that seems to reach through the clouds out to us.

"This won't be easy," Anna points a sign saying that the place is closed to the public. A map indicates a garden is near to where the Monument Island is.

"I guess we shall just get a close as possible then," I decide. Anna huffs in annoyance. She is probably still annoyed about be soaked. I can't imagine that the dress is very comfortable with it thoroughly drenched. I better keep an eye on her. Her temper can be dangerous.

As a parade of literal floats glide by, I glance about. We must be in 'high society' part of town. Considering how grand things are, I can only imagine that the underbelly of this city is a dark place. If we've learned anything from our travels in the Orient: the more grandiose and glamorous a place is, the more toxic the bile boils beneath to sustain it.

The parade passes and we continue, Anna's eyes carefully and subtly scan the area well. I did teach her my skills as best I could. She fired her first shot in Shanghai at seven, she killed a Boxer trying to get the jump on me in the office/residence. Standing over the bloodied Oriental, she looked at me with her big blue eyes and said 'Just like Daddy' in the stickiest and sweetest voice.

I still have nightmares of that scene. But while I could not give her an innocent childhood, I gave her a means to survive. And even since 15 years of age she has served as my 'partner'. A father should never do such to his daughter, my soul was damned before, it is certainly lost now.

"Booker, did you see that?" Anna says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"That statue over there flickered. It, well, changed from a woman, and then to a man, and back again," Anna says confused.

"Hmm," I think she might be suffering from the elevation change and almost being drowned, I did see some odd vision while under.

We pass many merry carnival goers, fine dressed men, women, and children all about. Soon we come to a bunch of booths, Anna suggests, "These booth games are free, maybe we should play some to get some money."

I look around, shooting gallery games. Perfect. Money can solve so many problems. "Let's take 30 minutes and clean this place out." We booth share a smirk.

**30 Minutes and 1000 Silver Dollars Later**

"This is fun!" Anna says with a happy twirl. She has added a sun hat and a light blue scarf to her attire.

"Easiest, currency exchange ever," I agree, recalling all the times we would wind up in a new corner of the world without a dime or whatever the heck the would spend.

I look over, the way to the park is closed only allowing ticketed persons in today.

"Hey there handsome, fancy a free sample?" a unseen woman seems to whisper seductively. I spin around to see a booth girl at a stand offering a product called, 'Possession'. Seeing Anna she coos, "I got some for you too."

I take an elaborate ghastly green bottle with a dramatically posed woman mounting it. And look it over?

"What is it? Some sort of 'pick me up'?" Anna asks taking a bottle as well.

"I guess that is one way of putting it, the booth girl says with a laugh, "Tame any steed, reign in any machine that dares defy you."

Wait, this is one of those 'Vigors' I have heard some, strange things about these on our walk through town. I put the bottle back excusing myself, "I best hold off, just ate." I did get some ice cream earlier to celebrate taking the top score in the Grand Shootout Sniper Challenge.

"Hmm, suit yourself. Bottoms up!" before I can stop her, Anna twists off the cork and drinks the whole thing straight down.

Anna staggers a few steps and her eyes independently go in and out of focus.

"Anna?" I ask, the booth girl has no reaction.

Anna snaps out of her disoriented state and says, "Whoa, that was something odd." She looks at her hands seeming to see something not there. Looking over to the blocked route to the park she flicks her hand and a ghostly green woman seems to twirl out of her fingertips and impact the automatic ticket checker. The machine is briefly surrounded by an greenish aura and with some violent jerking motions clicks the gate open apologizing for not letting us in.

"That was convenient," I say as Anna hands the empty bottle to the woman and we head to the gate.

"Like drinking absinthe," Anna shakes her head vigorously as if to snap out of a trance.

"When did you drink absinthe?!" I ask, I have tried not to lean on the bottle with Anna in my life, and I have never had her drink.

"Ah hah, well, I was 19 and we were in Vienna. Nothing happened, but a lot of drinking. I had a few drinks and went back to the office. You were out with a cold and didn't even notice that I had a hangover," Anna admits sheepishly.

I look at her, I cannot believe her actions sometimes.

Two people block our path. A man and a woman, redheads, dressed alike, probably related. The man wears a sandwich sign with a chalkboard divided up into tallies for heads and tails-no ticks for the tails.

"Heads?" the man asks throwing me a coin which Anna promptly swipes out the air.

"Or tails?" the woman asks, she holds a plate.

Anna flips the coin on to the plate calling, "Tails."

"Hmm, heads," the woman observes.

"A constant, I suppose," the man admits in defeat as the woman adds another tick to the heads side, leaving the tails still blank.

The woman says smugly, "Chin up, there is always next time."

The walk off, revealing on the back of the sandwich sign that, it is always heads...

"This is an odd place," Anna comments as we continue on our way.

I say to her, "Yes. From now on don't drink any strange drinks or accept bizarre gifts."

Anna sighs and says placatingly, "Yes Daddy. It is not like I am going to just root through the trash and eat an orange or hot dog that happens to be there."

I merely grunt in annoyance, she has an odd sense of humor. That Vigor must have made her giddy.

Walking a ways, a boy approaches and holds a telegram saying, "For a Mister Booker DeWitt?"

I nod and take it, the boy salutes me and disappears running around the bend. The telegram, from the Luteces, reads:

'DO NOT ALERT COMSTOCK STOP

DO NOT CHOOSE #77 STOP'

"Very odd place indeed," I comment, showing Anna the message before pocketing it. Anna and I continue on our way.

Soon we come to the entrance to the park and stop and sit down at a bench that looks out to the Monument Island and its statue. Anna takes out a candy bar and grabs two sodas just sitting there. Nobody complains.

Enjoying the drinks and Anna her candy bar, she asks, "So, what's the plan then?"

"We need to get to the Island, but official routes are closed. And on high alert." I point to a sign that says, 'Beware of the False Shepard and the Wolf in Sheep's Clothing!/For They Seek to Seize The Lamb!' An image of a hand marked with the initials 'AD' are also present. I inspect my own hand, a bit dirty, but otherwise only showing wear of my line of work.

"I saw an officer talking about a skyhook. It seems one can use the cables around here to travel around," Anna says as we scan the crowd down at the raffle below.

"We still need a way to get down from the entire city too," I muse.

"There is one of those small airships, like the one that barbershop quartet was on," Anna adds as we look on to a crowd of eager raffle goers before the stage below.

I lean back and think a moment. I had hoped not to attract any attention until after we got the girl.

With a plan I say, "Figures, this job keeps getting worse. Here's how we'll do it. I'll get a skyhook or two from the cops, meanwhile you will get us a airship. We meet then on Monument Island. Try to keep as low as profile for as long as possible."

"Just like Lake Constance and the LZ 4," Anna concludes as the winner of the lottery is announced: 77. Hmm, Luteces are quick ones. Winner number 77 gets the dubious honor of initiating the stoning a mixed race couple. So this is one of those places. Explains why we've only seen whites since arriving.

"This better not be a repeat of that, that 'accident'," I tell her, by international ruling, the two of us are strictly forbidden from boarding an Zeppelin.

"It was defective and experimental!" Anna counters, annoyed.

"Right, good luck and be careful," I bid my daughter.

"I will be. This one last job, then we can go to New York. I can go to a woman's college, and we can get real, lawful work Daddy," Anna says as she hugs me. I squeeze her and we part ways leaving our empty sodas. I never been a good father, but I hope that I gave her the talents she needs to get herself out of her father's sins. And maybe after this, I can give her the opportunity to never have to live in this manner ever again.

[**Author's Ramble: **

You may feel some deja vu in reading this Intro cutscene+Anna. You may also note the obvious reordering, skipping, additions, and modification of finer details. This is fanfiction (see disclaimer), this is normal.

This wee little thought experiment of mine will often cling to the storyline's locations and probably, at least initially, hold true to the general progression of the game. I intend to carry out this experiment for as long as it can hold my whimsical interests. (I do have another Fanfic burning in development hell.)

Being that it is an experiment, I cannot tell you the end at this point (you are the test subjects in a sort-standard operations), nor for that matter do I care what exactly you have to say on the matter. Well, I do care. I mean I am willing to put out my attempt to articulate my mental contemplations, there is more than I am willing to admit in such action.

Feel free to review, follow, or close out of the webpage and forget all about this. I will take praise and grammar advice, but will most likely find indifference in the rest.]


	3. Chapter 2: The Miracle of Flight

**Chapter 2: The Miracle of Flight**

Parting ways, I figure the easiest way to get an airship is to somehow acquire a police one. If the Monument Island is off limits, then I imagine, at most only the police can approach. Walking around, there is one ship laden with fireworks-bad idea. It is in the process of being unloaded and the crowds are too heavy.

Perhaps if I leave the raffle, I mean stoning grounds, I can find a less guarded ship. Walking around, I can't help but feel distaste for this place. This place may be beautiful, but the way they treated those people...brings up some bad memories of other-

Job. Focus on the task at hand. We can't get caught up in this place. I look at a public map and overhear a mother and child speaking.

"Can we go up in an airship Mommy?" the little boy points the barbershop quartet's airship as it lazily steams towards another collection of buildings in the distance.

"No deary. The evil Vox misused them, so only workers and police can use them. Now, let's go back to the fair," the mother chides.

Damn it, this job is never easy. I am surprised that Dad let me get the airship, it seems that I may have to hijack one. That never goes quietly. Though, convincing two police officers to give up their 'skyhooks' might be tricky. He could have some trouble dealing with an elite guard.

Passing through the market, I ignore longing gazes and the occasionally attempts at striking up a conversation. I won't say that I'm prude, it's just that such thoughts seldom have held my attention in my 'world tour'. I don't expect to find love here amongst these despicable figures.

'Lutece Labs', the Luteces were the ones who knew the wining raffle number. Maybe they could help? The place looks mostly empty, though this is some holiday. Going up I find the door surprisingly unlocked. I enter.

Looks like a lab alright, strange machines and giant cables run all over the place. The place actually looks abandoned. Maybe that Fink character bought them out? Advertisements of his companies are everywhere, guy apparently has a monopoly going for him.

"You're unexpected," the man says.

"All things considered, you shouldn't be here at all," the woman adds. Them again! I turn around and there the two of them stand. The man is prodding a machine with a wrench while the woman looks around the trashed place.

"I'm sorry if I am intruding," I apologize stepping back, I should have been more careful.

"Oh it's quite alright, nothing works here anymore," the woman answers with a sigh.

"Just memories for some," the man says just as I look over at a desk with an old newspaper on it. The headlines read: 'Luteces Perish in Lab Accident. The loss of Robert and Rosalind is mourned by all of Columbia.' That man and the woman's pictures are shown.

"Wait, you're both dead?!" I cry in surprise, my hand reaches for my hidden pistol.

"Yes," Robert admits.

"No" Rosalind counters.

"I guess a bit of category a and b," they conclude in a strange unison. This job just keeps getting stranger and stranger.

"So can you help me get an airship?" I ask hopefully.

"Not exactly," Rosalind says sounding annoyed.

"The police should have a hovercraft or two parked near the Bank of the Prophet," Robert offers.

"Ah, thanks," I reply.

Before I can ask more questions, Robert points to a window and calls, "Look an eagle!" I turn to look...ah damn it! I turn my head back, they're gone. I can't believe I fell for that one! Thank god Dad wasn't here, he would never let me forget such a boneheaded mistake.

Annoyed, I raid the lab. The Luteces, being deadish, hardly have need for the money in the hidden safe or the canned peaches in the kitchen. I also pilfer some other odds and ends and shove them in a rucksack. These might come in handy for getting an airship—subtly or not.

**Outside the Grand Central Depot**

There just, hovering there, are three police hover craft. The police are just standing around, all looking bored out of their minds, smoking and relaxing in the lazy mid-day sun.

Damn! Apparently here in Columbia feminists have a lot of sway. There are a few female police officers present. So much for charming a 'bird's eye tour' trick.

"Virgors! Make your life more convenient!" a robotic voice hawks. I turn around and see a vending machine selling Vigors around the bend.

"Time for some shopping I muse to myself as I check around. The prices on the machine are outrageous! The cops can't see and nobody else is in the finical district on a bank holiday.

Flicking my wrist a small green ghost springs forth and wraps around the automaton causing it to twitch around violently for a moment before spitting out a green bottle labeled: 'Possession Aid'. Reading the back, I can't believe they just sell this stuff to anyone! I can literally hypnotize people with this! I have an idea.

Opening the bottle I down a greenish liquid causing the the ghost that has been periodically dancing around in my hand to grow larger, briefly wrapping me up in a strange, chilling embrace that gives me goosebumps. With a seductive whispering of some incomprehensible message and a kiss on the cheek, it shrinks down to its smaller size. Before the ghost looked like the vendor, now it looks like me, creepy.

I retract my statement about this stuff being like absinthe, even that wasn't this weird. Throwing the empty bottle in a nearby bin, I decide that next time I will follow Dad's advice.

Suddenly a police woman rounds the bend asking, "I heard a disturbance over here. Is something wrong?"

I turn and reply, "Ah no officer. The vending machine just spooked me."

"Ah, they do that. I especially dislike the Dollar Bill, but these Vini, Vidi, Vigor machines are nothing but trouble," she says.

"I imagine," I say as I flick my wrist. The ghostly form jumps from my hand and growing, wraps around the woman in an intimate embrace. Testing out the power, I order, "I require a ride to my home, I feel as though I am being followed."

"Follow me madam, I can take you there by hover craft," she replies obediently. I follow her over to the cops lolling around. For a moment I am afraid they will see my spectral figure wrapped around her and whispering into her ear, but they seem not to notice.

"This girl is being followed by some strange people, go check it out. I am going to escort her home," she tells the officers. Some of them get up to go look around the bend while two board the closest hovercraft and help me and my unwilling ally aboard. The man pulls a lever in front of the pilot box and the automaton inside asks, "Where to Officer?" The man looks at me...shit.

Before I can come up with a false address, the woman I hypnotized answers, "Washington Heights." The machine accepts this command and takes off.

As we fly through the air the two male officers chat leaving the woman and I at the bow of the small craft. This place is fantastical. A flying city, simply beyond belief to me, I have never heard it mentioned until arriving.

A ways up a radio onboard suddenly buzzes reporting, "All Columbia police this is an emergency! The False Shepard has be spotted in near the Welcome Center! All personnel must report to their posts immediately. Also be aware that the Wolf in Sheep's Clothing has not been found yet. Repeat..."

I look at the woman, her possession has worn off and she looks at me with wide, accusing eyes.

Oh shit.

"This girl must the Wolf!" she cries, taking a step back. The two other officers are startled and look at me in confusion.

Recovering the woman lunges at me, cuffs in hand. I dodge and with a trip, I send her screaming and plummeting to the distant earth below Columbia. I quick draw my pistol as the two officers take out their batons and in rapid succession, put a few rounds into each of them. They collapse to the ground with shocked expressions, dead to this world.

As I take materials from them the automaton pilot says, "This craft is to report to the Emporia Police Hanger." It then begins to alter its course.

I flick my wrist again, causing the ghost to lunge out at the pilot and then wraps the whole ship in a possessive embrace. I call out a new order, "No, go to Monument Island," and pull the lever.

"Understood, overriding mustering orders," it says. Quickly I dump the bodies of the two officers over the edge and they disappear into the clouds below.

Leaning against the pilot's cabin I think, I need a plan, there is no way if anyone sees me now on this that I am not going to be ignored. Maybe there is some extra police officer clothing on here? I guess I should not have dumped the bodies so soon?

Digging around I only find a carbine with 20 rounds of ammunition, some ammunition for my own pistol, and a binder. Blast, I would need at least a rocket launcher to fend off another hovercraft. Cracking open the binder I see it is a list of flight permissions. Perfect! This lists airspace controls. Using this, I can reenter a low profile!

I flip through until I reach the Monument Island airspace permissions. Only escorted police missions of the Columbia Science Authority personnel can land on the island.

Since it's an emergency, it might work. I rustle through the Lutece's raided items and throw on a rumpled, too large lab coat and some reading glasses. With a clipboard and pencil in hand I look like a disshelved scientist. Plus the hat from the carnival, nobody will recognize me from a distance for anything more than a frantic scientist.

I hope this works, I am a good shot, but with all the hover craft moving about, I am in a tenderbox set inside a firework factory...

**Monument Island: Test Subject Apartment**

I check the clock, still a long time until nightfall. I sigh and stare out the window. Today is Succession Day, and there is always a grand fireworks show that I can watch. I am fairly certain I have the best view in all of Columbia. I scan the bookshelf, there are no books that jump to my attention. I sigh again, I guess I will be looking forward to the Songbird's delivery tomorrow. My warden.

I sigh again. Today is a day of sighs. I wish just once I could go out, see the world beyond books, maybe be with people my own age, or anybody for that matter. I'm not asking for a whirlwind adventure. I would love to see Paris, a place I have read so much about and viewed extensively through tears. Or just at least a quiet day out and about, touring Columbia and seeing the sights...

**[Author's Ramble:**

So with the end of this chapter I bring in Elizabeth 'Comstock', a soon to be major variable in this little project. Thus I will have brought in most of the major cast, but you should know such if you have any familiarity with the game.

I believe the next section will probably include some meetings. But I need not mention any finder details, for more would spoil the test.]


	4. Chapter 3: Meetings

**Chapter 3: Meetings**

The rush of wind, whipping past, a light-headed: "sky high" sensation. The skyhook even makes me feel poetic and my arm sore. The anticipation as you climb, ratcheting upwards and then it peaks and rushes down the suspended track with only the sky above and below. All this only by clinging to a metal hook device strapped to the arm. As I approach with Moment Island, it occurs to me, that I will have to get off of this thing and I don't know how to stop.

Ah shit.

I should have asked the cop how it functions before I had to kill him. Though the temporary and strange appearance of the 'AD' mark on my hand forced me to accelerate the process of acquisition. I really don't understand how such marking temporarily flared onto my hand just as I was about to ask the cop for 'help'. It was very poor timing, now everyone thinks I'm this 'false shepherd'.

Had to kill him, his partner, the ten cops around the corner, their reinforcements, some fireball chucking fellow in a tin suit, an airship, a few automated turrets here and there-all and all a very draining. I didn't want to slog my way through so many people.

Right. Still haven't figured out the landing bit.

Just before the platform I pull a trigger on the machine, causing it to detach. Oh, herecomestheground!

A tumbling landing, I finally come to a rolling stop. Ow. Ow, I am getting too old to tumble like that. Bruises from the fight and the landing are not mixing well. Picking myself up, I check my possessions, still got the three skyhooks I swiped, revolver, lost the machine gun-it was jammed anyways, got ammunition, still have wallet, and that gift from our weird employers the Luteces that tastes awful, but as Anna has proved earlier-we DeWitts will drink just about anything.

Damn, the police are already here! A single hovercraft sits before the entry. I fought one shortly before running into the Luteces at the Blue Ribbon, if it hadn't been for the Devil's Kiss Vigor I got from that 'Fireman', I would not have made it.

Before I can start winging fireballs from my flaming finger tips Anna bops around the side and waves to me calling our Sioux code phrase to indicate the coast is clear.

I answer with the corresponding code in turn and then ask, "Why are you dressed up like a scientist...More importantly, why On earth did you steal a police hovercraft?!" I had expected a civilian craft. I figured she would take out the barbershop quartet and use theirs or some parade float. Next time I should just tell her to do that, poor instructions lead to Anna's more 'creative' answers.

"Crazy story Booker, I only landed about five minutes ago...are you alright Dad?" she says as she looks over my wounds, concern breaks her normally cocky expression.

"As soon as I raid the first aid kit onboard," I reply as I climb up. Ow, my shoulder still hurts from hanging from the skyhook on the ride over.

"But I couldn't find anything good," Anna asks climbing up behind me.

"Did you look below deck?" I ask as I pull open a hatch. Anna gives an embarrassed laugh, I sigh and look around below, "My god Anna, did you actually take a military airship?! There is way more weapons and gear than the one I split in half before the Blue Ribbon." Inside is enough weapons and ammunition and equipment to arm at least half the people I, had, to kill to get here.

"Whoa, that explains a lot, I mean it was parked out in front of a bank," Anna's eyes are like those of a child in a candy store. I can't believe her, a bank security hovercraft?! Our client in Russia was right. The girl is worse than the people who 'steal everything that isn't bolted down', she is the kind that would steal a wrench and get the rest. It would explain why she was able to handle shopping for her own clothing from age 17.

As I put on some salve from a kit she realizes something then looks at me and asks, "Wait, how did you split one of these in half?!"

"I fought a vigor user who could chuck fireballs, then used the same vigor to fend off his reinforcements. I would have brought their hovercraft, but it was filled with exploding ammunition and on fire, when I finished," I answer. She gives me a look that accuses me of being a hypocrite. I shrug, ouch-still sore. I have an excuse, I was in combat.

Done with the salve, I hand Anna her skyhook saying, "For you. Be careful, I discovered you can remove a person's head with it."

"Beats the wrench I have been lugging around for close quarters," she says studying the device, giving it an experimental spin. It twirls smoothly to her satisfaction.

"Well, I'm ready," I answer after looting some gear and shoving it all in a police haversack designed hold things even when traversing the Skylines.

"I think the place is abandoned, is she still even here?" Anna muses as we clamber out of the hovercraft and head into the monument.

I cock my new shotgun and reply, "Maybe, the girl seems too important to just abandon."

"Unless she only has one really good guard," Anna muses checking out her machine gun.

"What, like a Handyman serving as her 'Big Daddy'?" I ask, finding her idea absurd.

"Nah, those look to easy to stop, bullet to the heart, clearly displayed in a glass case. Probably a giant eagle to fit in with the psycho patriotic theme," Anna muses sounding annoyed.

On the thought of annoyances, "I got this from the Luteces." I hand Anna a flask.

"Wait so you can accept gifts, but I can't?" Anna huffs in annoyance before downing the whole bottle. She then proceeds to hack like a heavy smoker.

As we walk through the doors I point out, "People who offer me drinks are usually trying to kill me or pity me, often meaning the same thing. In your case, they have a more sinister agenda."

"What is this stuff?" Anna asks recovering enough to rasp.

"Creates a magnetic repulsion shield. It means you're now slightly bulletproof. Not sure how much though," I answer, the stuff and things we've encountered so far is basically magic.

Looking around-just what is this...?

"My god, this place wasn't a just a prison," Anna says as we walking through what can only be explained as a laboratory. Warnings about quarantine and safety procedures hang from giant machines that overrun the interior with tubing and readout prints.

"Research facility," I observe for her as we poke around beginning by searching every room.

We a spend a long time looking around, splitting up to search each floor. I found some voxphones and listened to them, this place sounds like it served less and less as a lab and more and more as a quarantine for the girl, whatever the reason. I can't make heads or tails of the chalkboards, but they were clearly obsessed with whatever was going on here.

Up one more floor, there are less rooms-I find a small theater with films labeled for almost every waking moment of this Elizabeth girl we are supposed to recover. Next room over is dark room that obsessively catalog her every pose.

"They were watching her. All the time. All the time," Anna observes as she joins me in here. She seems to have grown increasingly disturbed by this place. The resemblance of the two is far too uncanny. I merely nod and leave the room. After a moment she comes out and we enter through a steel door. It quickly closes behind us, must be an airlock of some sort. As we wait for the other door to open Anna asks in a forced joke, "Are you sure I don't have a twin?"

"I am certain, I was there, I helped deliver you, just you," I answer. It is a time I don't like to recall with 'her' death. I will never forget the moment that haunts the remainder of my life. The moment she left this world, I never thought I could fill the gap she held and I was right, only worse so.

"The resemblance is just a lot," Anna continues as the hatch hisses open and we proceed.

"Yeah," I answer. Now we are in a room with a sign labeled, 'No Speaking While the Specimen is Present'. Anna pulls the lever opening to reveal an empty room.

"That explains how they were able to observe her," Anna states pulling the lever and closing the metal shutter. We move on through to the next spot. Pausing to check the 'Specimen Tracker'. It lights up indicating the dressing room.

Anna leads the way as we pass through different observation booths for all the rooms you would typically find in a luxurious estate home. We finally reach the dressing room booth and Anna pulls the lever.

Thank goodness, she is already dressed. That would have been awkward to have walked in on with my own daughter.

We find the girl looking at us, or the actually the mirror. My god-the resemblance is even more obvious. She is putting her hair into a ponytail, quietly humming. She then gets up and twirls out of the room. The tracker display shows that she is going to the studio now.

Anna and I follow. In the hallway I state, "I have yet to see a way into her penthouse suite."

"And I am sure the girl would not appreciate us just bursting through what she probably thought was a mirror her whole life," Anna points out.

Entering the studio observation booth I add before pulling the lever to lift the blind, "I don't think a wrench is going to punch through that thick of glass."

It opens to reveal a series of artwork from a child's crayon work, all the way up to a beautiful and accurate painting of the Eiffel Tower drying on a canvas. The later products are worthy of sitting in a gallery if I was to judge.

Before I can crack a scheme for bailing her out to sell art, Elizabeth focuses on the wall opposite us and does a pulling apart motion in the air, oddly seeming to strain in effort.

The wall seems to rip, tearing apart and opening a hole into-Paris! I guess. Only the Eiffel Tower down the road gives any indication. It looks nothing like any Paris Anna or I have seen. Suddenly a siren from beyond the hole in the wall sounds and a massive horseless carriage rounds the bend, driving straight for us!

Elizabeth standing off to the side, panicking seems to pull the hole shut, but not before the thing smashes into the one-way glass! In panic she flees the room.

"What the hell was that?!" I ask having fallen down while backing up against the furthest wall.

Anna beside me replies, "She might expect us then...Since that burst through."

Getting up, we continue. Seeing that whatever tried to come through did not do more than crack the glass and dent some steel. Nothing we could push through. The next tracker shows her to have retreated to the library.

"Roof access," I say, finally finding a point for us to enter.

"Descending it is then," Anna agrees as we head out the door. Outside on the statue itself, wind billows by, half-blinding me as we move up the worker's access. Reaching the top, this platform is kinda unsta—whoa!

Ow. Ground hurts, thick carpet only slightly helps. Anna hangs above, having managed to grab onto the top of a bookshelf. Elizabeth peers over the ledge and cries out in shock. She ducks back.

Only to return with a book to whack Anna in the face causing her to let go and—OW! DAMN IT!

A man should never be hit there! Ow! Anna landed atop me with her carbine strapped to her back, hitting below the belt...

Elizabeth is now chucking books and Anna is yelling at her to stop. All of them ignoring me.

I shove Anna off of me and as Elizabeth rushes forward with a heavy looking hardcover. She stops seeing me and my shotgun next to me. Nervously she, sheepishly asks, "Are you guys for real?"

"No you're imagining things! Never mind the people with guns and the key allowing you to escape," Anna replies her voice dripping with annoyed sarcasm and twirling the key-I was given...When did I ever give her that?!

"You are real! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asks dropping the book shocked.

''We are figments of your imagin-"

"Now is not the time Anna," I cut her off with my elbow to her side as I get up, "I'm Booker DeWitt and this is my daughter Anna. We're here to get you out of this tower."

At this statement there is the sounding of a whistle tune from a metal statue in the room. An alarm?! Anna in in reaction shoots the device with her machine gun, to no effect. Elizabeth cries in shock before saying, "This bad, real bad!"

"What?!" I ask, "Did we trip the alarm?"

"Yes, it's coming!" Elizabeth says, "You don't want to be here," she then swipes the key from Anna and starts working the large blast door open.

A loud high-pitched screeching rings all throughout the whole place. Anna and I rush over to help push the thick blast door open. The whole floating island suddenly seems to shake from an impact.

"Time to go now," Anna concludes, following the fleeing Elizabeth. We both give chase, weapons ready as something seems to be hitting the structure we are on. Each impact knocking loose dust and causing the lights to flicker. The occasional support beam snaps under the strain. I have to agree with the girls.

"So you two-were sent-to get me out of here?" Elizabeth asks between jarring strikes to the building.

"Yes, but what is attacking?" Anna asks as we easily catch up and keep pace with her.

"Songbird," she answers, rounding a bend.

"Hmm, I was close with the eagle guess," Anna shrugs-really now? I would face palm, but now is not the time.

Elizabeth pauses a second as we enter the observation booth for her bedroom, "They were watching me?" she half asks, half observes in shock.

"Yes, all the more reason for you to leave with us. There are some people who will not be overly pleased with your departure," I tell her, getting her to move on. Exiting the booth, part of the catwalk dips in and a wall has giant claws tear through. This only slows, not stop us. Reaching the elevator, I bark an order, "Call it!"

Elizabeth looks around confused, while Anna merely whacks the call button with the butt of her gun. Why did the damn thing have to go down while we are here?

Through the glass doors of the elevator that look out a window, we see 'Songbird'-Damn. A giant leather clad monster rush towards us. It tries to reach in, breaking the window and door.

I fire off my shotgun at its head-to no effect.

Its groping however cuts a cable, dropping the heavy elevator on its head.

"Hope this place is up to code, we're taking the fire route!" Elizabeth cries rushing for another exit.

"Not an exterior way!" I yell, "We need to keep out of its reach, and use the weapons on the hovercraft."

We're going to need a lot of fire power. Probably a small arsenal's worth.

Anna affirms with a huff and finds a small spiral staircase that twists down hopefully to the ground floor and our ship. Sooner the better, the bir- no whatever that thing is, alone is enough trouble. We only got this far because I was unexpected and everyone else were unprepared. I find it unlikely they'll give us the benefit of the doubt again.

Meanwhile it sounds as though Songbird has either left or died, seeing as the building has stopped shaking...knowing my luck...it chose neither and is waiting for us to come outside and then kill us.

"How are we going to escape Songbird?" Elizabeth asks as we reach the ground floor.

"My plan involves rockets and fireballs," Anna states.

"Same here, but I don't think I can use too much more fire," I point out, the vision of my hand melting or being on fire has been less prevalent since when I first chugged the bottle.

We stop and I look to see if the coast is clear...I signal to Anna and she brings herself and Elizabeth to the door. I whisper, "Looks clear, but I can't be to sure. I'll head for the hovercraft, you two follow when I signal."

I then make a break for the ship, reaching it with no trouble...Clear. Signaling, soon I am joined by Anna and Elizabeth.

While I scan the skies with my recently acquired telescope Anna starts up the hovercraft. The automaton pilot protests, but she silences it with after drinking some blue bottle and flicking her wrist Using a greenish ghost she forces the whole machine to obey her will.

"Take us to New York," Anna orders.

There is a pause and the machine answers, "I'm sorry. New York is not a programed destination. Perhaps you mean True New York District? If you meant a destination beyond Columbia, this hovercraft is not certified to fly more than a mile beyond the city limits or a major airship due to safety protocol. If violated this unit will shut off."

Anna curses at the thing, swearing in creative and derogatory terms asking why guardrails aren't a safety feature and how landing is not apparently a design feature. She uses words that I really hope she will quit using once we get stateside and her in college. I face palm as Elizabeth stares in shock/blushes at the sailor-worthy grammar and form.

"Damn, this would have been too convenient anyways," I sigh.

"Parachuting isn't an option?" Anna suggests.

"One would need a parachute to do so. None onboard," I answer, mentally running through the inventory, "And I don't think we can improvise," I add.

Elizabeth offers, "Parachutes were symbolically cast away after Columbia's succession from the US. The Founders reasoned that it would be better to fall from Columbia and die than survive in the Sodom below. Plus all Columbian parachutes were red, my history book indicated that the Vox were stealing all the parachutes for themselves anyway." Elizabeth speaks in a deadpan tone that Anna and I can both agree with—these people are fanatical idiots.

I ponder aloud, "I think we need a place to lie low for a bit."

"But shouldn't we leave now?" Elizabeth asks, "Danger only increases if we stay any where in Columbia."

"Oh, I see, everybody is expecting us to leave instantly or fail," Anna catches on to my plan.

"I have an idea, While I was in the Blue Ribbon, I found a map at the bar. It listed some fraternity run by the state being nearby. It looked out of the way and the area is off limits to nonmembers. Nobody would think us to go right to the powers that be," I state.

I mentally recall that I almost went there by way of the roof tops, but when I got that skyhook, I figured just changing tracks on that a bunch of times would better lose my pursuers. It did. I have had no issues and no encounters until a giant bird-thing.

"Order of the Raven Headquarters," I order the hovercraft automaton before pulling the lever. The pilot confirms and takes off. We got the girl, just need to bring her eventually to New York, and they will wipe away the debt.

**[Author's Ramble:**

Thank you all who reminded me of my misspellings in earlier chapters (paging Rev. COM**B**STOCK). I will have the error fixed with the uploading of this chapter.

Your continued action of pointing out my imperfections (in grammar amongst other literary matters) will be appreciated. I know I do not do enough editing of each chapter, that won't stop me as you will probably will see.]


	5. Chapter 4: Gravity

**Chapter 4: Gravity**

Not even ten minutes out of the tower and I am about to die, crashing into said tower. These two people who came to rescue me—Anna and Mr. DeWitt are strange people, quick thinking, and armed to the gills. But as it turns out, being on a flying armory also means being on a flying deathtrap.

Songbird means well, but never was one for being careful. We took off and barely a minute away from my floating island prison, Songbird tackled the hovercraft from below, almost splitting the vessel in half and sent us way up into the air. Now with the engines out and Songbird having left, we are plummeting, I peered over to see that our ship will crash, if my math is right, right into my library. I always dreamed of escape, but I assumed I would be alive too.

"WE ARE GOING TO JUMP!" Mr. DeWitt yells over the crackling flames and small explosions of ammunition. Right, and the hovercraft is on fire to top it off. Wait did he say jump!?

Anna lying down peers over the edge before merely rolling off over the edge. Mr. DeWitt yells to me, "Hold on tight and don't let go!"

Before I can protest, he grabs me with one arm and procures a sky-hook in the other and looking over, waits a second and then walks off the edge with me!

OHHHH GOD! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

We free fall a ways, below and ahead of us Anna draws out her own sky-hook and uses it to catch the rails. Mr. DeWitt holds out his own sky-hook and it clinches to the the line with a heavy jerk. As I cling to him I can feel him wench at the strain of the impact that should have taken off his arm.

The sky just rushes past, blurring into a kaleidoscope of blues and whites. It is making my eyes water and my vision tunnel. I think we sped past a bridge, but I can hardly even breath. I close my eyes to avoid suffering from vertigo.

Suddenly the the skyline bucks and there is the sound of metal screeching. Mr. DeWitt throws on the breaks of the sky-hook jerking us back. The suddenness of it all causes me to open my eyes.

Already ahead of us Anna is free falling, Songbird smashed the skyline. As we go off the line and I lose grip of Mr. DeWitt, I can't help but wonder. Columbia is about 15,000 feet up, give or take 100 feet, so...as the wind rushes past I reach for Mr. DeWitt. He is too far away. Forget the math, it's a long way down and all calculations equal death.

Realizing my thoughts are useless, I look down. Oh we won't go that far.

I take a deep breath, looks like Battleship Bay is our next stop. As I hit the water, I am forced to let out my breath. I force myself to swim up and break the surface in time to see Songbird dive in, his tidal wave splash forces me under again. I break surface again sputtering and hacking. Searching about I see wreckage and Anna clinging to it.

Before I can swim over, Songbird bursts out of the water creating another wave, dunking me again.

Accidentally I open my eyes in the water. I see Mr. DeWitt, he is swimming upwards. I bob back up and after a half-second he breaks surface as well. Anna paddles over to us with a some wreckage from the skyline. We all grab hold and start for the shore. Well, Anna and I do so, Mr. DeWitt kind of just passes out. I look at him concerned, Anna tiredly states, "We'll check him when we come ashore." Her voice is steeled and distant.

Ashore on the beach I look Mr. DeWitt over, he's not breathing. Recalling something from a book, I press on his chest causing him to spit up water. Turning over he comes to, sputtering.

"Are you okay Mr. DeWitt!?" I ask.

"Yeah. Just need a moment," He rasps. It seems we're safe.

Somewhere down the beach music plays! I look in direction of its source. I want to go listen!

"Go ahead," Mr. DeWitt says seeming to read my mind.

"Really, you—"

"No, go and and stick with Anna. I'll be along in a minute," Mr. DeWitt insists laying back down.

If its okay, I get up and rush over the the music. Anna follows me shedding the rumpled lab coat she was wearing. She has a dress similar to mine only black and white and a bit more worn to my own. Odd, she also kind of looks like me now that I think about it, She wears her hair done up in a braided ponytail though.

"I've never been to a beach before! Have you?!" I ask Anna I move about. There are so many neat things here! Food stands and people and so much to do and see!

"Yes," Anna answers gruffly wringing out part of her dress.

"I have never felt so alive! I wonder if all beaches smell like this!?" I ask. I may be soaked to the bone, and have nearly died, but its all so new, so, so exciting! I am out and living, walking, and enjoying just being here and out of the tower!

**Down the Beach A Ways, Hardly a Moment Past, And My God She's Unfazed**

"None of the beaches I ever visited smelled this way," I point out, I can smell the breeze, but it is not a 'salty' sea breeze.

Already though Elizabeth has moved on, from poking abandoned sandcastles, to trying to pick up a weighted exercise ball. Way to energetic for someone who just nearly died. If she is always like this, it is going to be a long trip.

She stops before a sign directing people to a boardwalk dance. Music sounds from out on the wooden platform reaching out into the water.

Catching her I ask, "What was the deal with your 'guardian'?" I want some answers, its 'rescue' was more of a kill and recover job.

"Songbird is really a nice...but not always careful and a bit aggressive...Would you like to dance?" Elizabeth answers awkwardly before changing topics.

"I just fought my way to your tower, got attacked by you, then a 60 foot bird, free falled—almost drowning at the end of the ride, now thoroughly soaked, and you want me to dance?"

"Come on!" she grabs my arm and with surprising strength pulls me along onto the boardwalk and out into the circle. I give up and go along, we survived in all—I guess that is something worth dancing about.

**Three Music Numbers Later**

"Girls. Girls! Anna, Elizabeth!" Dad calls showing up on the scene. As it turns out Elizabeth is a much better dancer than I and now is in the middle with the rest of the crowd with the dancers around clapping her on. I wish I was that good.

Dad's call gets my attention, he still looks awful. Since our departure, he added a few bandages here and there.

"Come on and dance!" Elizabeth tries to pull Dad in for a number.

"I don't dance," he replies gruffly. Probably still sore about almost dying, the music here is really good though.

"Really? Well could we just stay here then?" Elizabeth begs, the girl is way to obvious in her character. And oblivious about other people's social cues.

"Really," Dad starts, "I guess then we can skip Paris."

"PARIS!" she gushes in excitement.

"That airship will take us there," Dad says pointing at the first that happens to be floating by.

"Have you ever been to Paris?" Elizabeth asks as we head down the boardwalk. My god she is easy to trick.

"Yes," Dad admits as we make our way towards the exit.

Elizabeth stops and spins around. Not half turned she launches into a battery of questions. As we reach the turnstile exit, I can't even keep up! How does she do that without needing air?!

She by some miracle stops upon entering the gift shop. We are welcomed by a friendly store clerk. Elizabeth pauses at the poster of Comstock, causing the clerk to comment, "Admiring the Prophet?"

"He gaze is so intense," she answers, in a lower voice adding "It scares me."

"Yeah," I agree, people like him are obsessive, what a driven man can do in such mindset...

Dad is either unaffected or hides it better and does his polite look around the store. I do so as well and slipping back into the employees section of the store behind a giant head, pilfer some things. A bottle of wine for the backpack, some cash, and cheese.

We head out, Dad commenting, "Tacky tourist trap."

"No pickpockets though," I add, he merely throws me an odd glance.

We come up to a balcony which over looks the beach. Food stands and benches line the grandiose level. Elizabeth rushes ahead looking at the various stands while I move slower, keeping up with Dad, he still isn't looking to great.

I comment to him, "She is way to energetic."

Sighing he merely replies, "Just like you at 16."

"I was a kid!" I excuse my behavior based on the fact that we had just left the Orient and Europe was so amazing!

"And she was locked up in a tower for 21 years, everyone and their excuses," Dad grumbles.

"Oh golly! I can't decide, Mr. DeWitt, which one?" Elizabeth asks.

"Those two again," Dad sighs seeing the Luteces.

"Can we drop her off with you?" I ask the twins.

Their reply is to hand Elizabeth the two pendants. With her turned around, Robert mouths, 'Get her to New York.' And then he says, "You can have both pendants"

The two then wander off, with Rosalind chastising Robert, leaving a happy yet indecisive Elizabeth. She comments, "I just cannot decide which to wear! The bird, it looks so free, or the cage, which has a regal somberness...What do you think Mr. DeWitt?"

Dad looks at the two and says, "The bird one."

She then hands me the cage pedant saying, "If you want, you can have it."

"Thanks," I take it and put it on, joy leftovers, it does look nice though.

In a turn and we both pose for Dad, "You both look lovely," he answers, sounding more interested in moving on.

Continuing along towards some large doors that head into the main building, we stop when someone gasps. Turning around, wow.

Songbird really did some damage. As the clouds part it is revealed that half of Monument Island is destroyed. Personally I find how the outstretched arm just falls off to be rather amusing. But it shocks the crowd. People pause to watch the spectacle. Dad asks Elizabeth, "Are you okay? It was your home."

Not taking her eyes off the tower she answers distantly, "I always wanted to leave...let's move on."

We continue silently to the exit. Only finding there that they have a security checkpoint set up. Dad comments, "No way we're getting through."

"Actually have we ever passed through a security checkpoint successfully?" I ask as Elizabeth gestures over to a side door.

"No, because they were always looking for us," Dad answers. He tries the side door ignoring some drunk sprawled out nearby. Annoyed he states, "It's locked."

"Keep watch a second," Elizabeth tells Dad as she draws out a hairpin. Kneeling down she starts to fiddle with the lock.

"What are you doing?!" Dad asks in low shock. Lock picker—she's going up in my book.

"Opening the door, you look the roguish type, the vibe is weaker since you practice 'bring your daughter to work day'," she jabs...never mind. She finishes, with the lock falling down, "There!"

We slip through the door and into some side storage rooms. As we move through them I collect various coins and things I can't believe people just leave laying around. Entering one room we come up on a black atendant muttering to himself and scrubbing the floor. He could raise alarm!

"Don't mind me, sir and misses, just a fool talking to himself to pass his time," he says in panic.

Dad stops and asks him, "Has there been any staff changes as of recent?" Why would he ask that?

The servant looks up, pausing from his work, perhaps surprised anyone would be so civil and replies, "Some men are working out by the ticket booth for the airship, gave everyone around there the day off," he then looks around to check the coast and adds, "They were a bunch of white fellas, dangerous looking and bad at cleaning. Someone will have to clean up after them"

Dad nods satisfied and gives the man several silver eagles saying, "Don't spend these all in one place and you never saw us."

He conceals the coins and returns to his work saying, "Don't know why we gotta clean this hall, ain't no one comes this way ever."

We take our leave and Dad orders us, "Elizabeth don't answer by your name or give it, Anna you know what to do."

"How come?" Elizabeth asks naively as we come to a untidy hallway with bathrooms designated for Negros and Irish. The raffle already told us this, but it is still unsettling.

"Some people went through a lot of trouble to keep you locked up, those same people do not take kindly to letting you go free," Dad states before opening the doors to a gallery.

Unlike the side rooms we toured before, this place is clean, pristine and filled with children and rich folk enjoying various animtromic boxes.

Elizabeth excited again rushes around looking at various booths while I take advantage of the free soda offered by a nervous black servant. I subtly tip him, the way I have seen these people act and the talk one overhears, he is in a lion's den. Plus, the way people leave silver left about, I can easily afford to.

Dad sticks to Elizabeth, while I have a look around. Unfortunately, I cannot find an exit other than the one we had to bypass. It looks like we may have to hijack the airship.

Giddy and happy with cotton candy in hand, Elizabeth looks fully alive. I have a feeling that this moment won't last for her though. There is no way her life can remain so blissful...

**About to leave...**

Anna returns after disappearing for awhile. Mr. DeWitt had remained with me and had not partaken with the fun that this place is. The only thing he did do was accept a complimentary soda. With Anna's return, the two exchange a look which seems to say far more than what an outsider can imagine.

This thought fills me with melancholy. I never met my mother or father and seeing the DeWitts—I feel a longing. I wish I could meet my own parents. The two of them have been through a lot together based on what little I know of them.

"We need to continue," Mr. DeWitt says as I finish my cotton candy, a most wonderful discovery. I have been missing out all these years, what else does this wonderful world contain!?

Eagerly I head for the turnstile exit, following Anna. She is stopped by a woman in a jumpsuit who approaches her and takes her hand asking, "Is that you Annabelle?"

Anna slightly flustered replies, "Yes, but I am afraid I don't recognize you...have we met before...was it around Emporia?" Anna crafts an odd story.

The woman seeming very confused drops Anna's hand and replies, "Ah no, I just mistook you for someone else. Pardon me," she excuses herself.

We continue on our way, through the turnstile. As we head towards the ticket booth we pass some very disgruntled workers who are very rude to Mr. DeWitt. Fortunately he does not seem the least bit bothered by all of this. Anna however is on edge.

It has taken some work, but I think I am getting better on picking up social cues. My books on manners and psychology indicate that if one isn't around people much, they have trouble on catching these 'nonverbal cues'. In any case I get the impression they don't want to talk to me right now. I don't know why, did I do something to offend them?

Before I can ask we come to the room where the ticket counter is for the airship. Mr. Dewitt completely bypasses this and Anna follows without comment. How are we going to get on the airship without tickets?

As I am about to ask, Mr. DeWitt warmly suggests, "Let's go check out Battleship Bay rides before heading home."

"Yeah!" Anna cheers completely out of her character, "You're the best Daddy!"

What is with these two? They are completely out of character!? We pass a bunch of police officers idling about, before passing into a room with numerous propaganda pieces. One thing about Columbia I have noticed even in my reading, is that they take indoctrination very seriously.

Songbird often brought me books, but I often took some through tears. I wound up reading books from the tears that the books Songbird got from Columbia claimed were evil and forbidden. Of course this only made me curious as to why Columbians were forbidden to read them.

I learned a lot more from these contraband books on philosophy and politics than I did on Columbian texts. And the history books don't even match up at all! Though that could be because tears are of other worlds or something...I have still need Volume II of the Luteces' work on the subject.

We come out to a boardwalk area and Anna says in relief, "I'm surprised that worked!"

"You're not the only one," Mr. DeWitt agrees as he leads us over towards an ice cream parlor. Seeing a hot dog stand he goes over and makes a purchase for the three of us. Returning he tells, "I can't remember the last time I had anything to eat."

I politely accept seeing as it has been a while and as we enjoy the frankfurters leaning against the railing I ask, "Why were you guys all the sudden so, different?"

"Well, I run a little business with Anna called DeWitt and Daughter," Mr. DeWitt answers.

"That sounds like a law firm Mr. DeWitt..." I muse.

"We're an investigations firm. And just call me Booker," Mr. DeWitt replies. I just don't feel quite like addressing him like that right now.

"Well on a good day we conduct detective work, most of the time though we take on cases that the locals don't want to or can't handle themselves," Anna adds distantly.

"So that's why you're here for me," I sullenly realize. I guess it was naive to hope a 'knight in shining armor' coming to rescue me, for me—not some reward.

"Sorry to disappoint Elizabeth, but that is the reality, we were hired to come rescue you," Mr. DeWitt comments.

Before I can ask another question, there is a loud explosion! "What was that?" I yell shocked, looking over in the direction of the blast.

"That came from the war memorial part, if I have the map memorized correctly," Anna says as we all watch as smoke rises from over Soldier's Field.

"We need to leave, now," Mr. DeWitt states as a police hovercraft head towards the sounds of battle. Meanwhile evacuation alarms are being called.

As I start towards the hovercraft area designated for evacuation, Mr. DeWitt grabs my arm to stop me saying, "That's not a good idea."

"We have company," Anna comments. From where we came out of, tons of armed people pour out. Just about every person we passed! What is going on!?

The woman who mistook Anna for Annabelle scans the crowd, her vision locking on me, even from a distance her angry eyes cause me to freeze. She points.

"Shit," Anna swears as the armed people rush towards us, the evacuating crowds having been mostly cleared out.

Bam!

At the crack of a gunshot beside me, one of the rushers drops. Mr. DeWitt having fired the first shot!

Before I can protest, Mr. DeWitt orders, "We need to leave now!" Anna grabs me and drags me behind a building as they fire upon us!

"This is bad, real bad," Anna comments as she draws out a pistol, popping back around the corner and firing off a few shots.

Why? "Why are, are you trying to kill them!?" I yell, now that the sounds of gunfire roar.

"You were locked up, in a tower, trapped, and held captive by a large bird-thing—that tried to kill us. You think that they would just let you go away?" Mr. DeWitt answers. They're just gunning those people down! But they are trying to kill us! All of this—all of it is too much! Did I only leave my tower to die caught in the crossfire?!

"We need to move," Anna notes as she reloads.

Mr. DeWitt kneels down to where I am huddled and pulls out a bottle from a sack filled with a strange yellowish liquid saying, "We are going to be okay." He looks me in the eye, his gaze set, firm. Then handing me the bottle ordering, "Now I need you to drink this."

My hands trembling, I take the bottle and somehow uncork it. With the liquid sloshing, I gulp it down. Chocking, it tastes as though I am pouring liquid steel down my throat. My eyes watering and it feels as though I got shocked.

"What was that?" I somehow rasp out.

"Something to make you a bit more durable," Mr. DeWitt reassures before asking Anna who has just ducked back behind the wall again, "Where's clear?"

"Route to the airdrome is a no go, only clear route is over by where another fight sounds," Anna answers gesturing towards Soldier's Field.

"Slip away in chaos?" Mr. DeWitt asks dubiously as he returns fire peeking around the corner.

Anna starts, "It—" Songbird's loud screech nearby sounds interrupting, "Shit."

My blood runs cold, its coming for me, to take me back! This is worse than anything, anything, _anything I have ever dared to do_. Punishment is definite...I can't escape, I can't escape, I can't escape, I can't escape, I can't escape.

Maybe, maybe a tear! Looking around, I see...Nothing, nothing, nothing! Sure there's a few turrets, but those won't stop him, it won't even deter him the slightest.

"We're going now!" Mr. DeWitt grabs my wrist, yanking me up and half drags me, half I sprint following him and Anna.

Gunshots sound all over, death, screams, explosions, and I dare not look backwards, but the sound and jarring rumble of Songbird landing on and destroying the boardwalk behind us drives me to move faster.

I can't escape...I can't escape, I can't escape...

[**Author's Ramble**:

Cliff-hanger...I couldn't escape. That and it is the best spot for a break. I ask for patience ... actually I don't, end ramble.]


	6. Chapter 5: Worse Case Scenario

**Chapter 5: Worse Case Scenario**

"Right, so what is the new plan?" Anna asks me as we board the gondola for the Hall of Heroes.

Elizabeth refuses to look at either of us, unlike Anna, she clearly is not used to this. Something that brings me pride and horrifies me. Anna looks expectant, I better answer before she gets creative, "Same plan, secure a hovercraft, steal an airship leave Columbia."

"You think there's something intact from the mysterious fighting ahead?" Anna asks.

"That's the hope, plus back-tracking isn't really an option," I point out, the fighting ahead has ceased, which causes concern, but can be to our advantage.

"What makes you think the City Police lost?" Anna asks a valid question as we get closer.

"They retreated while being chased by rockets, I saw it happen out of the corner of my eye," I tell them, well mostly Anna, she gets tunnel vision in combat.

"I was more concerned by the bird," she catches my lesson. Moving on she continues, "Anyways, is this 'Songbird' going to chase us the whole time?" she directs the question at Elizabeth.

She doesn't answer, I look at her, damn. She's got the eyes of one of them, like back with the Chinamen who survived the Boxers and the Eight Nations, the eyes that look beyond what was before them. The boardwalk might have pushed her too far.

I put my hand on her shoulder, Elizabeth seems so small. I turn her so I can look her in the eye, telling her, "Look. A lot is happening...I know you must be going through a lot. And...say something."

"It doesn't matter..." she says distantly.

"What doesn't matter?" I ask, looking over to Anna, she takes the cue to take leave the pilot box watch—we'll soon reach our destination.

"Songbird, my guardian, and those people, they'll just kill me," she's coming to a realization..."I was just a test subject to them after all," it's almost a tragedy in itself that she is smart enough to put the pieces together. Knowledge like that—"And I guess you two are serving some client as well," her eyes snap into focus finally meeting mine. I have seen those eyes before, "What is your true intention?" she asks.

I don't break her stare, you don't break contact with this kind of calculating eye. I answer, "Our job is given to us by the Luteces. They want you out of Columbia and in New York." You don't break contact with the eyes of a the a hardening soul.

"Do you know what happens next?" she asks.

"We're here," Anna states.

"Bring us the girl, wipe away the debt," I answer as I release her.

As we exit the gondola, she says, "Since you two are the only ones not trying to kill me in Columbia, I guess I need you t—"

She drops. The crack of a sniper's rifle sounds.

Everything moves in slow motion. As Anna and I drag her to cover, I can't help but note the lack of blood. I seen warriors, men, women, children, felled by the bullet, but never so clean...

Elizabeth opens her eyes and gasps for life. I look her over, she's not wounded?!

There is the the crack of another shot, this time from Anna beside me. She picked up a rifle from a fallen officer and is counter sniping.

"It felt like something stopped the shot..." Elizabeth muses, surprised at not being dead.

"That yellow shit worked!" Anna exclaims, "Now help me Dad, I can't find the bastard!" Anna swears as she ducks, the sniper has found her spot.

I look around, all I have is my hand-cannon, which is not good for this...bingo, I grab a...working—good, machine gun from a downed officer and tell them, "Elizabeth, keep your head down! Anna, I'll give you cover, he'll be as high as he can get!"

"Ready!" Anna says. I reply by popping the automatic out and firing upwards. I don't expect to hit anything, but he doesn't know that.

"Found him..." the crack of Anna's sniper rifle resounds, "And he's down!" She ducks back behind cover.

"Mr. DeWitt, it's a bit late but here!" Elizabeth has moved down a ways under our cover slides me a sniper rifle she found.

"Much obliged, there could be more than one," I reply. Checking the gun before I peek around and scan the building..."Clear," I state.

"Clear from here," Anna replies.

"Let's get search around," I state. Quickly we move out.

**Inside Hall of Heroes**

Well, this plan has gone to hell in a flaming hand basket. No hovercraft survived whoever was defending this place, no Columbian Police either. This is bad, real bad.

"Could the Vox Populi have holed up here?" I ask as we poke around the gaudy psycho-patriotism memorabilia.

"Who knows, but they are good," Anna concludes, as we have yet to find a single Colombian Policeman body past the front door.

"Welcome to the Hall of Heroes!" a loudspeaker mounted in a George Washington statue speaks causing us all to jump.

"Here we remember our fallen Colombians who fought for freedom, fought for pride! They fought until they died! Under brave Comstock they have defended Columbia, true liberty, and prosperity!" it continues.

Memorials that follow then give glowing reports of the bravery of Comstock in battle and the slaying of barbarians despite long odds...Odd, I don't remember him having anything to do with the Boxers. Anna and I share a look, she knows this as well.

Elizabeth merely comments, "Comstock always was regarded as the vanguard of Columbian ideals."

We proceed until reaching a divide in the route. Three signs—one for a memorial at Wounded Knee, a center one for Lady Comstock, and the Boxer Rebellion.

"I get the Lady Comstock one, but I don't remember a flying city in China or at Wounded Knee..." I muse as I look at the timeline displayed...now that I think about it, I have never heard of Columbia until the Luteces offered this job...

"Corporal DeWitt, what are you doing here?!" a familiar voice over the intercom calls.

"Who's that Dad?!" Anna asks with concern. Anna knows that whenever someone recalls my army days, things never end well.

"You have a child! Golly Corporal! No wonder no one has heard from you! I never thought something like you would ever have children!" Cornelius Slate jeers.

"What do you want Slate?!" I call out before telling the girls, "This guy is Cornelius Slate, we served together in the Indian Wars out west."

"He was a prolific commander of Columbian soldiers. Though I read that he came to be at odds with Comstock and retired," Elizabeth adds.

"They called you the White Indian, you were a true soldier! Not like this lying glory monger Comstock. He took the credit for the blood, bullets, and tears shed of my brave troops," Slate goes on. He always was believed in merit as determiner of one's fate.

Clearly he wants to rant, "Can you help me out, I need to take these two as well as myself out of Columbia," I call out.

"You must have been the one that rampaged through town earlier today! Damn son, your reputation is half of the truth...perhaps you can help my men seek a true soldier's end," he continues ignoring me.

The sounds of boots sound from the three forks ahead, shit. I ready my machine gun, "I don't want to get involved with this mess!" I really hope he'll let us leave.

"Comstock has wasted brave, true soldiers! Now he wishes to send in tin men to do the work of real men! Are you a cowardly tin man, Corporal? Fight your way through, give me and my men an honorable exit in battle with a true opponent!" at that soldiers come around in and open fire!

I duck behind cover as Anna opens fire as well, gunning down several soldiers before taking cover herself.

"You raised your daughter to fight as well! Is she even half of what you were?! Only time in the crucible will tell!" Slate calls out happily. More soldiers pour in from the way we came, shit we'll have to charge into the thick of the mess. The flankers fire force us to move. Elizabeth follows Anna. I try to rejoin them, but rounds force me down my own route.

Machine gun blazing and skyhook spinning I attack the closest foes. My gun punches one down and out. While my skyhook deflects a bayonet from target two. I then bring the whirling claws down on the foe cutting through him like a hot knife. My mind shifts gears—kill. Anna will be safe if there is no one left alive.

Next target, he has a pistol I raise my machine gun to fire, only to find it empty, throwing it at him in distraction I launch forward with and behead him with my skyhook taking his pistol for my own. Spinning around I fire back at the soldiers behind me. One goes down, while the rest have cover and the sounds of more are coming up behind them. I keep firing to keep their heads down, Anna and Elizabeth have already proceeded without me—where, I have no idea. I take the route closest to me—Wounded Knee memorial route.

**[Authors Ramble: **

Well this is a bit short, I feel though I have a lot of content to cover, plus it is a good divider point...witty me—anyways the next chapter will be up in the future. Oh I also noticed, that I periodically mix up Soldier's Field and Hall of Heroes in earlier chapters...I'll fix it later.]


End file.
